


Of Love and Feelings

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: The first thing she noticed was Tony lying slightly under her, his hand loosely on his chest after being moved from where it previously lay.Post Last Man Standing (5x18) and Agent Afloat (6x01)





	1. Chapter 1

She awoke with a startle and instinctively reached for her gun. It was when she couldn't find it, that she realized that she was not at home. The first thing she noticed was Tony lying slightly under her, his hand loosely on his chest after being moved from where it previously lay in her hair. She traced along his jaw with her finger, a smile forming on her lips when he clenched and unclenched his jaw. She liked the control she had over him; he didn't mind giving it to her. She looked around to see what had startled her awake and upon finding nothing, she decided to go back to sleep. She laid her head back on his chest.

"You awake?"

"Yes. You?"

"Obviously," Tony said. He let his hand trail down her naked body; stopping on her upper thigh to pull her closer.

"I missed you," she said and slid on top of him.

"I know, I missed you too." He captured her lips with hers as she sunk down onto him, fully taking him in. She groaned as he filled her to the hilt. With one hand in her hair and the other with her hands above their heads, she started to move her hips up and down. After a while her movements became more frantic and she sat up, letting her head fall back. He wanted to be close to her, he thought she was way too far. He sat up and both groaned, as their new position sent him deeper into her. His lips found hers in a soaring kiss. Her hands were scratching a trail down his back, making new marks on his back to go along with the old ones. He helped by pushing his hips up along the rhythm of hers. A particular hard push made her let her head fall back again and her eyes roll to the back of her head. He took advantage of the opportunity to kiss a searing path down her jaw, neck and collarbone to finally take a taut, waiting nipple in his mouth. He loved the frequent whimpers that escaped her lips and, before he switched to her other breast, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. She didn't have to look at him to know that his smug smile was there. She didn't mind it; she would get back at him later... or now. She squeezed her internal muscles making him groan. She moaned at the feel of his lips on her body. His hands were on her hips, guiding her up and down and up and down. She began panting, and that's when Tony knew she was close to her release. He knew she would not reach her hardest climax in their current position, so he flipped them over so he was on top. She hung on to him for dear life. Her eyes were tightly shut and her lips parted groaning, moaning, panting and whimpering.

"Hey, Ziva, hey, open your eyes, look at me," he said as he continued pounding into her. She opened her eyes and they locked onto his. She slightly smiled and he put his lips next to her ear.

"I love you Ziva," he breathed and before she had time to react, she was blinded by stars behind her eyelids as a wrecking orgasm tore through her. He quickly captured her lips in a kiss, to muffle her cries of passion: he didn't want to explain to his neighbor again why there were screams in the middle of the night. Feeling her muscles contract around him was all he needed to reach his own orgasm, hot liquid escaping him in spasms. He collapsed on top of her. In his attempt to get off of her, he rolled over, pulling her with him.

She pulled away from him, and scooted to the edge of the bed, where she got up, pulling a blanket with her to cover herself. She walked out of the bedroom without a glance backwards. He laid there.

"Shit," he muttered and got up off the bed. He found her in the living room, putting on a shirt and picking up her pants from where it had laid moments before, forgotten.

"Ziva..." he started and reached for her, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, making him whimper.

"I was gonna ask you to come to bed," he said.

"I do not feel like sharing a bed with you, Tony."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not want you to feel pressured into saying things that you do not mean or saying things in a moment of passion," she stated and let go of him. He watched her with a confused look while she pulled up her jeans and then it hit him, ' _I love you Ziva_ '.

"I meant it Ziva, it wasn't a lie. I love you," he said with all the confidence he could muster, and apparently it was enough, because she froze mid-step. He slowly moved his arm to her shoulder, careful for her not to attack him, and gently turned her around to face him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't love me back," he said, meaning it as a joke. She obviously didn't see it that way, he concluded when he saw fire in her eyes.

"God, Tony, of course I love you, I have loved you for a long time. It is you I am not so sure about," she rapidly said in frustration. He pulled her into an embrace, where his lips lingered near her ear.

"I love you, Ziva, I really do. Do you have any idea how relieved I was to see that you were fine? When McGee told me you were in a bombing... it was a good thing I was sitting, because if I wasn't, who knows what would've happened. And those pictures of you? I kept them there, because it made me feel like you were there with me, creeping up behind me. What your breath feels like in my ear. The smoothness of your skin. The—"

"Tony, stop," she said hoarsely, "I believe you. Just, stop, you are going to make me cry."

"I love you Ziva David." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too."

"Now will you please undress and come back to bed, my love?"


	2. Chapter 2

She lay on top of him, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. Both his hands were on her back, slightly higher than her ass, where she'd put them after they'd had sex—"Tony, we need sleep, please, not again!"—and he'd complied, moving his hands higher. A cell phone started ringing. Loud. Disturbing her much-needed sleep.

"Tony!" she whispered and tried waking him up, but to no avail. He was somewhere in dreamland thinking about little Ziva's running around; not that he'd  _ever_  tell her, though. She grunted and frowned, her sleep-laden body picking the offending phone off the nightstand.

"David," she said, her eyes closed and her head resting back on Tony's chest.

On the other side of town, Jethro Gibbs held his cell phone at arms length and looked at the screen to make sure he had hit the right speed dial. ' _Tony DiNozzo'_  stood on the screen, as if mocking him.

"I called for DiNozzo," he said, keeping his voice neutral.

Ziva held the cell phone away from her; much like Gibbs had done seconds before, and looked at it and...  _shit_. In all her sleepiness—or frustration—she had picked up Tony's cell. Their cell phones looked way too much alike, she thought, as she saw hers sitting peacefully on the nightstand.

"Uh, okay." She really had no idea what to do. Tony and her hadn't talked about a situation like this, what was she supposed to do?

"Tony, wake up, it's Gibbs," she whispered. He simply mumbled something incoherent and pulled her closer to him. She had no choice. When he was deep asleep much like now, she just had to do it. She kneed him in the groin  _hard_ , much like that time when they had been undercover. He jolted awake and quickly sat up, and it was a good thing she was holding onto him, because if not, she would've been off the bed and on the floor.

"Tony, careful!" she whispered.

"That really hurts Ziva! Why'd you do it?" he asked. She smiled and handed him the phone.

"Gibbs. Sorry." He wasn't sure if she meant about Gibbs, or the kneeing him part, but he didn't ask, instead more worried about the fact that Gibbs had called  _him_  and that  _she_ had picked up.

"Yeah boss?"

" _Massacre at a restaurant, three dead Marines,_ " Gibbs said over the phone.

"Yeah... mhm, hold on," Tony said and placed the cell against his shoulder.  
"You have a pen and paper?" Tony asked Ziva, who got up and walked out of the room, and it took all of Tony's willpower not to stare at her while she walked away. After a while she came back with a bloc note and a pencil.

"Yeah boss. Uh uh, got it. Be there in twenty," he said, scribbling an address on the paper, as he disconnected the call. She was already putting on a shirt when he got off the bed and handed her the bloc note.

"What did he say?"

"About us? Nothing. The case? Three dead marines at a massacre shooting. It's gonna be a long one, I can feel it." He pressed a light kiss to her neck and walked to a drawer to get clean clothes. She looked at the paper. An address was written in his handwriting. She finished getting dressed and went to the bathroom where Tony was.

"I'm leaving. See you there," she said and gave him a kiss, pushing him away before it became too heated. She smiled and left Tony alone in her apartment.

Tony had been right. It was a long case, as predicted, though she didn't give him the satisfaction of admitting it out loud. They had worked two days straight, and were now working on paperwork, the adrenaline of catching the bad guys wearing down, leaving three sleepy and tired agents. Tony, as usual was not working, and Ziva would take pleasure in the fact that he would get less sleep than her. He was throwing spitballs on her and McGee. After the millionth piece of scrunched up paper and spit hit her in the face, missing her mouth by mere millimeters, she got fed up.

"Tony!" she hissed, and he simply smiled, sending another one her way. She forcefully got up and pushed her chair out of the way and strode over to him, sitting on his desk right in front of him. He smiled innocently like a little boy.

"Tony," she started.

"Yes, Zee-vah," he said, stretching out her name like he knew she liked.

"If you don't stop throwing whatever it is you're throwing on me right now, we will not have sex for a month," she whispered and smiled internally when his eyes went wide and he slowly shook his head.

"You wouldn't."

"I will. I went over four months without it, you think I can not survive a month?" Tony squeaked.

"I'll stop," he mumbled quickly.

"What was that, Tony?" she mocked.

McGee was silently watching their interaction and couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. They had been much more flirty since the team had reunited, and yet, there weren't those sexually powered, tension filled moments anymore. He wasn't sure what was going on, maybe he could write something about it in his next book.

"DiNozzo, elevator," boomed all of a sudden from the elevator, and Tony cast one worried look at Ziva, who shrugged.

"Now!"  
"Comin' boss," he said and quickly got up, leaving a worried Ziva and curious McGee.

The doors closed in front of Gibbs and Tony and wordlessly, Gibbs pulled the emergency stop. Tony stood rooted to the spot, expecting to be scolded or slapped or anything, but what came, was a complete and utter surprise to him.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you." Tony's head whirled around to face his boss.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. How long?" Clearly, at the look on Tony's face, he was counting the months.

"Uhm... Six months, if you don't count the four months she was in Israel and I was away," he clarified. Quite possibly a first, Gibbs was surprised. He knew they were together, but he didn't know that they had been before the team had been torn apart. Gibbs gave one firm nod, but Tony was still insecure.

"Sir, what about rule number 12?"

"To hell with it. I can't make the two of you break up, but I stand by what I say, and if I ever catch you two doing non-work related things in the office I will slap you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." Tony gave a small smile and Gibbs pushed back the emergency stop, jolting the elevator back to life.

" _Hey Duck."_

" _Jethro. How can I help you, the case is closed."_

" _I need some advice," Gibbs said._

" _Ah yes, of course. How may I be of your assistance?"_

" _What do you think of rule number twelve?"_

" _Never date a co-worker? I find it a bit redundant, but you already know this. I know you made it to prevent your Agents from getting hurt, but, if it really is true love, I think you should let it go."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Oh, nothing. Did I tell you about that time in Scotland where..."_

"David, elevator!" Gibbs barked as the doors slid open and Tony exited. As Ziva passed him, he sent her a reassuring smile and a slight nod. Now McGee's curiosity was really piqued. He took the back elevator to Abby's lab. As usual, loud music was blaring from a speaker somewhere.

"Hey Abs."

"Timmy!" She hugged him tight, her pigtails swinging.

"Why the hug?"

"You don't want me to hug you?" she asked. As if, McGee thought.

"What're you here for, the case is over, well, unless Gibbs says get him something and all of a sudden the phone rings with a case, which would be weird, but not unexpected, since after—."

"Abby!"

"Yes?"

"I need you to hack into the elevator camera's." Abby smiled her evil smile, yet she wondered what was going through his head.

"Why?"

"Hunch."

"No, no. Tony has hunches. Gibbs has gut-feelings. You, you are just curious, and so am I. Which one?"

"Third."

Abby quickly and happily tapped away at her keyboard. The inside of an elevator popped up.

"What, McGee? There's nobody there. What are we looking for?"

"Check the tape of the last 20 minutes?"

"No. Not until you bring me Caf-Pow! and explain to me what we are looking for."

"I think Tony and Ziva are dating." Abby started doing a little jig as she squealed, then gave McGee a hug.

"Forget the Caf-Pow!" She tapped away again.

"Tony got in the elevator a while ago with Gibbs, when he exited Gibbs called for Ziva."

"Goody." On the screen a window appeared and it was rolling, it showed Gibbs and Tony in the elevator.

"… _in the office, I will slap you so hard your grandchildren will feel it_ ," they heard Gibbs say.

"He stole my line!"

"Yeah Abs. Now forward it a little." On the screen Ziva entered the elevator and as the doors closed, Gibbs pulled the emergency stop button, like clockwork. They stood in silence for awhile, before Gibbs finally spoke up.

" _Don't hurt him._ "

" _I won't, sir._ " And then he slapped her upside the head. Her baffled face made McGee and Abby chuckle.

" _What was that for?_ "

" _Not telling me before. I forgot to slap Tony, do it for me, will ya?_ " And he pushed the emergency stop button back in. Both McGee and Abby had been leaning into the screen and when they stopped watching, they looked at each other. Abby quickly ran out of her lab, leaving a perplexed McGee.

"Ducky! You owe me fifty dollars!"


End file.
